Trunks Briefs Guide To Annoying Vegeta
by Majin Videl
Summary: Installment 2 of the guides. How do you annoy Vegeta and get away with it alive? Have the right crew of people to work with, of course! Trunks will guide you through the Trivales. Have fun!


**Trunks Briefs Guide To Annoying Vegeta**

**Part One: Devising a Plan**

Hey there, since my last guide was such a hit, I decided to make another. Fancy that, eh? Well, this is the second installment to the guides. If I don't get writer's block, there should be 13 in all. But for the sake of future ideas, can people put at the end of a review what they want in the next guide? Thanks, I'd love that. Now, to devise a plan…

Some Plans Used in the Past:

1 Dye His Hair Pink

2 Take Him Shopping

3 Purposely Lose Every Battle Against Him

4 Lock Him in the Lab

5 Change All The TV Stations To One: Barney

6 Send Bura on a Date (Heaven Forbid should his girl grow up)

And last of all,

7 Set a Tarantula Loose in the Training Room, Then Lock Him In

Of course, since all these plans failed, we have to devise a new one. Are you ready? Well, since all of these annoyed him, but didn't have the right means, we need to combine them all. In some way, of course.

Now first off, we have to tell him we're out of food, drag him shopping, and while he's out, have someone change all the stations, and run into Bura. Then when he gets back, lose every battle and set loose a tarantula, leaving the room, and locking him in. After words, dye his hair pink, and not cook dinner. Now, to pull this off, we need people to help, so let's go find people to help.

**

* * *

Part Two: Finding Ingenious Minds to Help**

As I call everyone in my list, I need you to find a way to get Mom in on this. Are you ready? Ok, go!

-

"Please Bulma?"

"Sorry, I'm Busy."

"But, its torturing Vegeta!"

"Eh, I've seen how he gets when he's mad. But, for you kids, ok."

**-**

Alright folks, here's our Army of dedicated men and women. Pan, Goten, Mom, Bura, Me, Goku, Marron, and Krillen. Now, we need them to know what their doing, so I'll fill them in.

**

* * *

Part 3: Getting Supplies**

Faze 1: we need Goku. Goku will eat everything in the house, so he has to go shopping.

Faze 2: Mom will discreetly point out Bura on a Date with Goten, and keep him from Pummeling Goten.

Faze 3: Marron will change all the stations on the TV.

Faze 4: We need Krillen for this part, so Krillen; you'll have to lose every battle against him. Krillen, you leave the spider behind, as well.

Faze 5: Mom, you need to change all his shampoo to turn his hair pink.

Faze 6: I will not cook dinner.

Now since we don't need any supplies for this, I think we're good to go.

**

* * *

Faze One:**

As Dad is asleep, Goku eats the food in the house. When dad wakes up, he'll be majorly surprised.

"Woman! Make me breakfast!" He bellowed.

"Sorry Veggie," She giggled. "We're all out of food. Let's go shopping."

**

* * *

Faze Two:**

"Now Veggie, Stay calm, it's not like he hasn't done this before."

"But still!"

"Hey, is that Bura?" she pointed towards the foyer.

"What!"

"Veggie, stay calm. She's almost 15, let her go." She smiled.

**

* * *

Faze Three:**

Marron tinkered with the wires a bit before she decided to call Gohan.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"What are you trying to do?" He pondered this.

"Change all the stations to one."

"Why?"

"Prank."

"Oh," he replied. "In that case, take the blue wire over to the red outlet."

Marron looked into the camera. "Kids, do not try this at home, this has not been tested, and probably would never work in real life." She smiled, and then looked back to the wires messing around with them.

**

* * *

Faze Four:**

As soon as Vegeta got home, the phone rang. He answered it absently not caring at this point what else could go wrong. "What do you want!"

"Hey Vegeta! It's Krillen; I wanted to know if you wanted to challenge me to a match! I'm pumped up and stronger now!"

"Fine! Be quick about this!"

In about an hour, Krillen was at the Briefs residence. He lost five fights, so he went to the side of the room where Vegeta was looking at the wall, and let the spider loose, leaving the room and locking it laughing all the way there.

**

* * *

Faze Five:**

Bulma went around with her dyes, and mixed it all into one bottle, then put it up in his shower.

As she went by the Gravity Chamber, she heard him banging on the doors, and stood by them.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm locked in with this huge spider that won't die!"

"Must be a problem with the suspension."

"Get me out of here, woman!"

The door slid open, and he jetted out going to take a shower.

**

* * *

Faze 6:**

As he got out and looked in the mirror, he was shocked to see his hair was pink. He screamed and turned Super Saiyan 2 running after Trunks.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"It was all mom!"

Bulma looked over at this and smiled. "It looks good on you."

"Fix it!" He bellowed.

"Relax, it's only temporary."

"Better be," He answered sitting down to watch TV, only to find Barney on one station. On the next one, too, then the other one. He screamed.

At this point the extra Faze 7 went into play. Bulma opened the door and all the ones in on the prank entered the room laughing. Vegeta looked at them all, and then left the room to lock him in the Gravity room.

* * *

Thanks for your participation everyone! This was great! I'm going to go post this on the internet. Anyway, here's your 200 zeni each for participation. Goten, your tarantula is in the Gravity chamber, provided he isn't dead yet.

This was great! See, you can annoy Vegeta; you just need the right plan! Thanks for YOUR participation, too. Have fun, and wait patiently for my next Guide!

**

* * *

Authoress Notes:**

I had a lot of fun writing this one. It was a lot better then the other one! I hope you guys liked it too! The next one should be the guide to Working at a Boring Job. Anyway, you'll all get your wish eventually. The last installment will be living with Vegeta. I know you guys are dying to read it, but I want to go out with a bang.


End file.
